Ticking Time
by Starhopper
Summary: Miroku ponders over a possible future with the Tajiya in this songfic based off of "Clocks" by Coldplay


Ticking Time  
  
Based on the song: Clocks byColdplay  
  
Manipulated by Starhopper  
  
Yes! My baby finally has his own songfic! *grins and does a little Snoopy dance for joy* YAY! I'm just so happy, can't you tell I'm happy? I don't care if he's a lecher, he's so sweet and cute and funny and blah blah blah blah blah. I know, my fangirl chatter can sound like that sometimes, so I just filled in the blanks of what you all are thinking. Before I get this underway, I want to praise the powerful Rumiko Takehashi who is the mother of my little monk and reason my checking account is so low. Obsession costs money as you all know...  
  
(Scene opens with Miroku standing on a hilltop, wind ruffling his robes. Below him sprawls Kaede's village dotted with rice bogs and low-lying huts. The rest of the group is lounging about on the grass, eating some of the twentieth century foods Kagome has brought back with her. The purple-clad monk gazes over at each member of the group.)  
  
-Etherial Coldplay music starts to play-  
  
(Inuyasha is happily slurping up his instant-ramen and Miroku grins, indulging the hanyou as he eats his favorite noodle dish. Miroku's eyes rove over to the girl sitting next to Inuyasha. Kagome leans into his shoulder as she draws out her geometry homework, but it's painfully obvious that she doesn't care about her homework. Coughing as to let his friend enjoy her private time, he starts to search for the lone tajiya. He's worried at first, memories of how she ran off to give Tetsuaiga to Naraku and the fight with the dark-lord that ensued flood his mind. But the crease in his forehead smoothes with relief as she rises from lying in tall grass.  
  
Sango turns, shielding the sun with an upraised arm and by chance glances up to the man standing on the hill. Her arm lowering slowly, her brown eyes sparkle up at his dual violets, and both smile at the silent acknowledgement of the others existence.  
  
For some inexplicable reason, Miroku's mind begins to whirl with memories. He remembers passing out after that little incident at Mushin's. . .)  
  
-Lights go out and I can't be saved-  
  
-Tides that I tried to swim against-  
  
(And waking up to see Sango's smiling face as well as rubbing her. . . *cough* uh, yeah for the first time. His eyes wander from hers, clouding over in a wistful, faraway look as more events from the past flash by him.)  
  
-You've put me down upon my knees-  
  
(Damnable prince. He had come so close to letting her know whatever emotions rose to the surface when he saw her smile. And he just had to sit by, taking her feelings into account of course, slapped upside the head with a dumb look of Oh-I-don't-know-what-you-want-so-I-won't-tell-you-what- I-need. "Be happy," be happy? What in all seven hells could he have been thinking? What was she thinking when she shot him daggers of fire when he -)  
  
-Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing)-  
  
(Begged every woman EXCEPT her to bear his child.)  
  
-Come out with things unsaid, shoot an apple off my head (and a)-  
  
(He should ask her, but then they would both take a risk. She with the birth, he with his hand.)  
  
-Trouble that can't be named, tigers waiting to be tamed (singing)-  
  
-You are-  
  
(He can't help himself and wills his eyes to look down upon her once more. She's sitting with her back to him, knees drawn up under her chin, Kirara curled into a ball directly behind her.)  
  
-You are-  
  
(He pictures himself walking beside her like he always does and stealing glances at the way the sun makes her hair glow, the cute little eye-roll she makes when Inuyasha royally ruins the moment with Kagome . . . the little things that make life worth living. She really is beautiful. Allowing himself a smile he thinks about his lecherous ways with the womenfolk.)  
  
-Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna)-  
  
-Come back and take you home, I could not stop, that you now know (singing)-  
  
(It's like he can't stop himself from touching women. Why does he do the whole groping thing - especially with her? Could it be to keep himself from finally feeling committed to something other than his horrible fate?)  
  
-Come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities (am I)-  
  
-A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease (singing)-  
  
(Miroku starts to daydream about finally asking her, forgetting all about fate and duty to their separate lives. She'd finally be his. He'd be hers. He knew she wanted it as much as he did. With all her heart and soul she wanted to be loved. - Up-close, not afar.)  
  
-You are-  
  
-You are-  
  
(Miroku starts to walk down the hill, using his staff like a walking stick to help him down the slope.)  
  
-You are-  
  
-You are-  
  
-You are-  
  
-You are-  
  
(He stops behind her, suddenly shy to come into her view. Driving the foot of his staff into the ground, he walks on, letting the standing staff cast a light shadow over her.)  
  
-And nothing else compares-  
  
(He wasn't lying to her at the mansion. He soulfully wanted her to be happy.)  
  
-Oh no nothing else compares-  
  
(Dropping down to a seated position on her right, Miroku casually turns his body towards hers, picks up her right hand with his left, placing it over his cursed hand.)  
  
-And nothing else compares-  
  
(Sango looks up at the monk, but doesn't startle as he suspects she would at such a bold and, unlike others, welcomed move. The wind picks up with her smile and her bangs flutter over her sparkling brown eyes.)  
  
-You are (continues in background)-  
  
("Be happy," he whispers with an affirmative nod. Now a little louder and a little more assured of his own advice, smiles and says, "Alright then, I will.")  
  
-Home, home, where I wanted to go-  
  
-Home, home, where I wanted to go-  
  
("After all, life is too short to wander aimlessly forever.")  
  
-Home, home, where I wanted to go-  
  
(He could be very happy anywhere.)  
  
-Home, home, where I wanted to go-  
  
(As long as he's with her.)  
  
-Home, home, where I wanted to go-  
  
(Sango comes to this same conclusion as he pulls her towards him and is doused with a pacifying kiss upon her lips. This should calm the fire of need for now.) 


End file.
